


I Know You/I Wanna Know You

by vanillaloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Early Mornings, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaloey/pseuds/vanillaloey
Summary: Each day is another day of getting to know each other.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I Know You/I Wanna Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing here on this site :) This AU is inspired by another fan fiction story I read, like, 8 years ago, I guess? I can't remember the title but the story has been stuck in my head up to this day, and it amazes me how that fanfic still has the same impact on me even by just recalling the scenes of the story. I will try to look for it again and link it here for you guys to read as well. 
> 
> Anyways, this isnt beta'd so I apologize in advance for the typos and grammar errors.

The early morning sunlight hit his face, making him stir and open his eyes in the process. Even in his half-asleep state, he still managed to look around and noticed that he's somewhere unfamiliar. 

_'This isn't my room,'_ he thought as he roamed his eyes around the room. The interior's very minimal, screaming of white walls and dark furniture that are far from his bedroom's vibrant yellow walls plastered with posters of his favorite bands. _'And who is this man beside me?!'_

  
He almost jumped out of the bed upon realizing he's not alone. A man is sleeping silently next to him, facing towards his direction. _'What am I doing here and who is this man?!'_

He knows nothing has happened between them as both of them are fully clothed, but he's curious as hell why he's not in his room and why is he sleeping next to a beautiful stranger.

His movement caused the man to stir up and before he knew it, he's already staring at a pair of dark brown eyes. 

  
"You're awake," He's surprised upon hearing the man's voice. It's husky and deep, and it's probably not just because the man has just woken up; his voice must've really sound that deep. "Good morning, Baekhyun," the man gave him a wide smile that's enough to show his dimples.

"Uhm, do you know me?" Baekhyun asked the man softly. He has never met this man ever in his life. He watched as the smile on the man's face slowly disappeared upon hearing his question.

The man got up and sat on the bed as he stared at Baekhyun with the same intensity the first time their gazes met just few moments ago.

"Baekhyun," the man sighed, and Baekhyun could see the sadness present in the his eyes. "It's me, Chanyeol, _your husband_." 

"So... what happened?" Baekhyun asked quietly after a long silence, holding a mug of coffee. He glanced at his hand holding the mug and stared at the silver ring that perfectly fits his finger. _'How come I didn't notice this earlier?'_

Chanyeol bit his lip before answering. "Car accident. Traumatic brain injury."

"Oh," Baekhyun replied, still not looking at Chanyeol. "How long? How long have been...?"

"Two years," Chanyeol's voice cracked, tightening the grip on his bread knife. 

"I've been... like this... for two years?" The shorter man replied, still in shock. He couldn't believe what's happening. 

Chanyeol nodded. "We're supposed to go to our friend, Kyungsoo's birthday party. We were excited because we're seeing our college friends five years after our graduation. We're singing and enjoying the drive and didn't see that a truck was coming towards our direction. And... and..." He took a deep breath, not knowing how to continue the story.

"It was my fault," Chanyeol whispered. 

Baekhyun extended his arm towards Chanyeol and grabbed his hand that's already shaking. "It's not," He said, smiling softly. "It was an accident and it's no one's fault. You should never blame yourself, okay?"

The taller man smiled a little and intertwined his fingers with Baekhyun's. He stood up, not removing his grasp from his husband's hand and stood next to Baekhyun. "Come on, there's too much I need to introduce to you."

Baekhyun got up from his seat and watch as Chanyeol put their dishes in the sink. He wanted to help him but the latter just shook his head and told him to relax and roam around the house. 

Before he did, he slipped out from the dining room and took a bath. He then went to the living room and examined the interiors. The house, or their home, isn't too big. It's just enough for a newly wed couple, well they're not a newly wed but maybe it seems like it because of Baekhyun's state. Their state. There isn't too many stuff inside, there's just a sofa set and a flat screen TV. There are photo frames on top of a table. He recognized himself with Chanyeol along with other people. Everyone was smiling including him. Seems like he's close with these people. Maybe they're our friends that Chanyeol was talking about?

"Hey," He snapped out of his trance when Chanyeol walked in, drying up his hair with a towel. 

"Hey," Baekhyun replied. "Who are they?"

"They're our friends." Chanyeol grabbed the frame with nine people in it. "We met them during college and we still manage to stay connected even after we graduated," 

"That's cool," Baekhyun smiled. He lingers his gaze towards the photo. "We look so happy here. Too bad I don't remember anything."   
Chanyeol put the the frame back to the table and walked closely to Baekhyun. "Don't worry, I'm making sure to re-introduce you to them," He said as he caressed Baekhyun's cheek, in which the latter found comfort. 

Maybe it's a cliche thing, but even if he doesn't remember anything related to Chanyeol, he feels like there's a tug in his chest upon having him this close. He doesn't feel like a stranger at all. 

"Chanyeol," He said as he admired Chanyeol's facial features. His husband got a pair of round eyes, dark hair that falls perfectly on his forehead, and a really cute big pair of ears that would remind him of a Lord of the Rings character. 

"Hmm?"

"How did we fall in love?"

* * *

The two of them have been walking along the lover's lane of a university. Chanyeol still hasn't let go of his hand, as if the taller's afraid that he might disappear in an instant. Baekhyun's still confused on why his husband brought him to a university just a couple of blocks away from their home. 

"So can you tell me now why we are here?" Baekhyun said as they sat down on one of the benches, watching students pass by. The golden noon sunlight is too bright, especially now that's it's summer season. Good thing that the benches are being shielded by trees, giving them enough shadows. 

"This is where we first met," Chanyeol said casually. "Apparently, our friends are friends. You're friends with Kyungsoo and Jongdae, and the both of them are friends with Junmyeon, Minseok, and Yixing. We're with our group of friends and we bumped into each other here in lover's lane."

"That's four people, who are the other two?"

"Jongin, Kyungsoo's boyfriend, and Sehun. Jongdae's boyfriend," Chanyeol chuckled. "Both pairs are also married now."

  
"Wow, we've really come this far, huh?" Baekhyun joked. This made Chanyeol happy; he feels as if the old Baekhyun is here, the mood setter of the group, the one who cracks jokes all the time and never fails to annoy and make Chanyeol happy at the same time during their college years.

"Yeah. You had a crush on me," Chanyeol said playfully, gaining a slap on his arm from Baekhyun. 

"What?!" Baekhyun exclaimed, his cheeks turning red. "Did I?"

The taller man just laughed. "Yes, ever since our friends introduced us to each other, you always come with them whenever they watch our gigs."

"Gigs? You were in a band or something?"

Chanyeol shrugged. "Yeah, sort of. Just a past time with our friends back in college. You know, taking a break from the pressure of university life."

"Can you sing for me?" 

Chanyeol ruffled his hair, making him pout. "Maybe, but not now, because I still have a lot to show you," His husband poked his nose lightly before grabbing his hands and dragging him along with him.

"Wow, this cafe is cute," Baekhyun mused as soon as they enter a quaint coffee, humming along a soft music being played inside. 

"It is," Chanyeol agreed as they settled on a table. 

"You're here!" A shorter man with eyeglasses appeared in front of the two and put his hands inside his apron's pocket. "Hi, Baek."

Baekhyun smiled and looked at Chanyeol, as if mentally asking him to help him introduce them with each other.

"Baek, he's Kyungsoo. He's one of our friends, the one you see on the photo earlier. He and his husband Jongin owns this place."

"Oh!" Baekhyun stood up and awkwardly put his arms around his friend's neck. "H-hi, Kyung...soo."

Kyungsoo was taken aback by his friend's action, but returned the hug nevertheless. "I miss you, Baekhyun," he whispered and it made Baekhyun's heart ache, because those three words alone are heavy enough for him to know that he hasn't been himself for years. He hasn't been normal. He hasn't been able to bond with his husband and his friends properly. 

He hasn't been able to create new memories for years. 

And because of that thought, he doesn't know which one is worse: dying or living as if you're always gone back to zero.

Kyungsoo dragged Baekhyun into the cafe's kitchen, leaving Chanyeol with Jongin back in their table. The cafe owner gave Baekhyun a cup of Iced Americano, which the latter gladly accepted. 

"Your cafe is very pretty," Baekhyun complimented as he took a sip from his coffee cup.

"Thanks," Kyungsoo said while drying up the coffee mugs he washed a little earlier. "We... we actually planned this with Jongdae after we graduated." 

"Really?"

"Mmm. We started working on it four years ago. We just started having our own careers back then but we felt like the corporate world isn't for us. Two years later, everthing was set, and we're supposed to have this with Jongdae, after my birthday but..."

"But it happened," Baekhyun finished it off. Kyungsoo nodded. 

"It must be hard for you, too." Baekhyun said quietly. "I mean, Chanyeol told me it happened on your birthday. And I know you're also traumatized because of it, too." He placed his coffee on the counter table and put his hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder. "I mean, I know I do not remember anything. I can only remember until my high school graduation. But please, please, don't be too hard on yourself, okay? I told that to Chanyeol, too. I'm okay, I'm alive. That's what matters right now, eh?" 

Kyungsoo released a shaky laugh and wiped the little tears that escaped from his eyes. "Okay, of course. I'm happy you're here, Baek." 

"I am, too," Baekhyun smiled. "And I'm happy and thankful that you have not given up on me."

"Of course," Kyungsoo playfully punched Baekhyun's shoulder. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Speaking of, where are our other friends?"

"Junmyeon and Yixing are both in China, busy in the music industry. They're gonna get married next month! Oh, uhm, Sehun and Jongdae are currently in Japan for a business trip, then me and Jongin are handling this shop, while Minseok just built his own pre-school." Kyungsoo informed him. 

Baekhyun felt really happy upon knowing this. Even though he can't remember anything, he's happy that the people around him and have been with him along the way have been living the lives they deserve.

Maybe one day, he'll also live his with Chanyeol.

* * *

"Thank you," Baekhyun started. 

"For what?" Chanyeol replied as they walk hand in hand. It's almost evening and Baekhyun thought they're going home already after their trip to Kyungsoo's coffee shop, but he's surprised when Chanyeol took him to a building. He asked how his husband got the pass to it. Chanyeol told him he has a condo unit here and his sister, Yoora, has been occupying it after they got married and moved in to their home. 

"For telling our story." 

They reached the rooftop and Baekhyun was fascinated upon seeing the tangerine skies as the sun goes down the horizon. This one he can remember: the feeling of being enthralled by the city skyline, the sunset, and the sound of the busy streets. He knows he's always been a city person.

"I know how much you love the sunsets," Chanyeol stated as he wrapped his around his husband, back-hugging him. Both are staring straight at the view in front of them. "That's why I chose to propose you right here."

Baekhyun turned around and faced Chanyeol. "You must love me that much, that you decided to marry me."

"I love you," Chanyeol said as if it's the most basic thing in the world. "I never stopped loving you."

"Even if I fail to remember you?" Baekhyun asked, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Of course. It's still you, Baekhyun." Chanyeol put both of his hands lightly on Baekhyun's cheeks. "It's always you, my love."

The latter sniffed and leaned closer to his husband. Baekhyun placed his lips softly on Chanyeol's as he let his tears fall down. Chanyeol was surprised at his actions at first but returned the kiss lovingly. 

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun's voice cracked when he started speaking again after the kiss. "I may not remember the past, but I'm always here. I will make new memories with you even without knowing the past. And I promise you I will do my best so we can both live happily again," He sniffled. "I know I love you, I can feel right here in my chest. And I'm so lucky because I'm with you,"

"And you will always have me, my love."

* * *

Baekhyun woke up with heavy arms lying around his waist. He tried to remove it so he can go to the bathroom but it just caused the man beside him to wake up.

"Good morning, Baekhyun." 

Baekhyun smiled but gave him a curious look. "Good morning. Do you know me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter: @agirlwithasaga / @vanillaloey


End file.
